1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case for covering electronic parts and a display apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a case having a structure for improving the radiation of heat generated from electronic parts, and a display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic device such as in a display apparatus, the electronic components generate a large amount of heat. It is important to dissipate this heat in an efficient manner so that the electronic components do not overheat. Often, space is too cramped to have a fan. Fans are also expensive and draw more power. Therefore, a perforated rear cover is formed on a back of an electronic device. The perforations allow cool air to enter and hot air to leave the electronic device.
In an essentially two dimensional device such as an LCD or plasma display, keeping the electronic components within the device cool is a major problem. Especially in today's display devices, where the display is large, heat dissipation is critical. Holes are formed in the rear cover of the display to dissipate the generated heat. Cool air from the outside enters, via the perforations, to cool the electronic parts. As a consequence, this air is heated and rises within the device. Then, the heated air exits the electronic device though other perforations. What is needed is a design for a rear cover for an electronic device like a display, that efficiently draws heat away from the electronic components and thus keeps the electronic components at a cool temperature.